


Long Sighs

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Pining, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: In the end, someone will always hurt.





	Long Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Haikyū!!_ belongs to Furudate Haruichi- _san_.

[Y/N] watched silently as Oikawa flirted cheerfully with the girl next to him. Her heart ached, remorse filling her at the reminder of what she failed to do. Now, he was no longer available to stand by her side like that.

She couldn’t hate the girl that stole the object of her affections away, she was a sweet girl after all. It was [Y/N]’s fault that she couldn’t bring herself to tell Oikawa of her own feelings for him.

[Y/N] let out a long sigh, one filled with sadness, and turned away from the two.

From a nearby hallway, Iwaizumi watched the crestfallen girl leave, a heavy feeling washing over him. He also let out a long sigh, one tired from the whole situation. After all, he was in love with [Y/N].

Would it be alright for him to take advantage of the situation? Iwaizumi didn’t know himself, but he did know that seeing [Y/N] heartbroken killed him inside.

Oikawa let out a sigh after his “girlfriend” had finally left him alone, one longer than both [Y/N]’s and Iwaizumi’s. He cared for the both of them, he even loved [Y/N] dearly, but he knew just how much Iwaizumi loved her as well. What kind of a best friend would he be if he couldn’t give Iwaizumi a helping hand?

A tired smile reached Oikawa as he watched Iwaizumi chase after [Y/N]. Letting out one more sigh, Oikawa laid his head against the table behind him and closed his eyes.

He’ll find a girl for him eventually, but right now, he just wants to cry out his frustrations.


End file.
